


catalyst

by reallyfxckingpretty



Series: reactions ⇌ [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Getting Back Together, M/M, Make up sex, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick Brewer reflects, Reunited and It Feels So Good, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyfxckingpretty/pseuds/reallyfxckingpretty
Summary: "Just days ago he would have sold his soul for the chance to feel him again, and then somehow, he’d found himself freefalling back into a mattress, David following him to a soft landing."Patrick, the night of the olive branch.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: reactions ⇌ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099607
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/companion piece to "half-life". While it can be read as a standalone, the difference in perspectives between the two events (the barbecue and the olive branch) is important and really ties these together. 
> 
> If you have not read part one "half-life", I would encourage you to do so.
> 
> *

This is better than he dared hope for.

Glancing at the sleeping figure beside him, he feels a kind of possibility that he thought he’d lost, maybe for good.

He’s never been a liar.

He’s learned now, though, that silence can be worse than words that aren't true.

His omissions had nearly cost him everything.

It wasn’t a mistake he’d make again.

The last week had been the longest days of his life and the nights, the loneliest.

He’d never felt that kind of grief before.

The girl he’d been with for half his life had never caused an ache in his heart like the one that had been so present as he’d moved robotically through his daily tasks.

Everywhere he'd looked, another reminder of what they had.

What they had built together.

Who was he, in this place, on his own?

Thankfully, he may never have to find out.

Being part of an “and”- two names constantly connected - was as concrete to his identity as his last name now. 

When he'd sat down in that chair, unsure of what was coming next, the anticipation had given way to a flood of sentiments he could hardly process.

He'd watched this beautiful, complex man with the tenderest heart he’d ever known come shimmying toward him, in an unabashed display of emotions they dare not name yet.

And he knew.

This moment was the catalyst. The beginning of “after” - the time where their relationship became what it would ultimately be. A testament to the strength of what they had created.

He knew they would not only be okay - they’d be better than they were before.

He remembers his knees touching the hardwood as he met David, breathless on the floor, and kissed him so slowly, so deeply, he was sure time had suspended itself, just for them.

His heart had fluttered and faltered as he tried - struggled - to keep his hands to himself on the short drive to his apartment.

Their combined happiness had been nearly palpable in the car - solace and joy diffusing in the space between them until it could become something more outside of the confines of his sedan.

Two steps into his apartment and he could no longer fight the urge to take David in his arms. 

Clothes were irrelevant, unnecessary, and immediately discarded.

Bodies drawn together by force, fitting like pieces carved out just for each other, only increasing his certainty. 

He was meant to be here.

He was meant to belong with him. To him.

Just days ago he would have sold his soul for the chance to feel him again, and then somehow, he’d found himself freefalling back into a mattress, David following him to a soft landing.

The satisfaction he felt every time he had David in his bed was an awakening, a life-affirming fact. 

But this wasn’t just about the pleasure of reconnecting with a body he knew and cared for more than his own. 

These touches were promises. 

Caresses that soothed souls as fingertips drew over skin.

The sweetness of relief at having each other this way again gave way to the necessity of being closer. 

Coming together in a tangle of limbs and shared gasps for breath.

Skin on skin.

Friction and desperate motion, hands grabbing and holding so, so tight to make up for lost time.

Hipbone against hipbone.

A low groan of need, an answering moan of surrender.

He was so fucking grateful for the warmth and weight pinning him down. 

A reminder this was real. 

He was here. 

They were here. Together.

The way they should be. They way it always should have been.

He could have lost his mind from the teeth nipping at his neck and the soft lips whispering over his collarbone.

He’d have given David anything he asked for. Anything he wanted. 

In that moment, he just wanted to give himself over, let David take everything. 

The sound of David’s pleas had nearly caused him to unravel before he’d even had a chance to lose himself in David.

For a second, he’d thought he may actually cry, overwhelmed by the intensity of everything he felt… around him, between them.

David stirs beside him, unconsciously seeking him out, closing the distance between them even in sleep.

He slips his arms around David, pulling him close like he’d done last night, when he’d kissed him breathless as he’d thrust into him, slow and deep.

He hadn’t been able to look away from David’s eyes, dark and sparkling, as they moved together. The thought had crossed his mind that he understood now what it meant to see _ forever _ in someone’s eyes. 

That David was his future.  _ Is _ his future.

That there will never be anyone else. Not like this; not for him.

He smiles as David mumbles something unintelligible against his chest and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

He thinks about how lucky he feels to have another chance to love him.

About telling him he loves him.

He thinks about what forever might look like.

There are too many variables for him to get a clear picture, but one thing is constant.

David.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I really leaned into the chemistry theme with this, but I think David and Patrick have extraordinary chemistry and therefore I will not be apologizing for gratuitous use of science terminology.
> 
> =====
> 
> Thanks, KM! Your beta eyes are a gift.
> 
> https://reallyfxckingpretty.tumblr.com/


End file.
